


Hunger (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: We never found the answer, but we knew one thing.





	Hunger (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).

> Additional content notes: There is one (original to source) lightning flash at :36, but no other physical triggers. The song contains reference to an eating disorder in the first verse, but it is not the primary subject of the song. Lyrics are linked below if you have any concerns. 
> 
> Thanks to dirty_diana for giving me cause to revisit Nebula (and Iolaus) -- I loved them back then and I love them now! I hope you enjoy the vid.

  


**Song:** "Hunger" by Florence + the Machine ([for lyrics click here](https://genius.com/Florence-the-machine-hunger-lyrics))  
**Source:** Hercules: The Legendary Journeys  
**Download:** coming after reveals!  



End file.
